half_lifefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Victory Mine
Crap This is a pile of crap. Someone needs to clean this page up. You have 2 problems with that. * 1. This page is not a pile of crap, it is a place where Alyx Vance gets healed, we can't lose this page. * 2. I don't know how to clean it up and I don't even know what that means. Ask the admins if this is a piece of crap huh? Thank you! :P -- Mega Sean 45 :I hope you now know what "cleanup" means. You can't be an admin if you don't know this wiki expression. Klow 14:56, 29 December 2008 (UTC) ::It's ok buddy, I have all my life to practice. -- Mega Sean 45 10:28 AM, 30 December 2008 ::What does "Decembver" mean?... Do you use the 4 "~" to sign?... Klow 17:59, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::Oops, my bad, it happens. -- Mega Sean 45 02:04 AM, 30 December 2008 ::Use the 4 "~" for signing like everybody else, it's a big time gain. And that's the kind of typo errors I was telling you about... :-S Klow 19:32, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Wow thx. Mega Sean 45 19:35, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::You didn't know the system? You mean you always type your signature yourself? :-D See it's written down here in bold! ("Sign your username", just click on the 4 "~"!) Klow 19:37, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok thanks now I am working my mod right now, could we talk later? Thank you. Mega Sean 45 19:40, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::You don't need to say that and play the busy guy. I was merely giving you advices and help. If you don't want to hear from me anymore, just stop answering, no one said you were obliged to answer. And be thankful I'm still trying to help you. Klow 19:50, 30 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Look I am not trying to be mean to you, I am not a mean guy. This mod isn't important, and I am happy you are giving advise, but I am just making a Half-Life mod thats going to be so friggen swesome! But first I need to learn how to use the Source SDK, these are the scrips I am making, I can tell you about it later if you want. Maybe you can be a voice actor, because on Scanner-Life I just play as one voice but it can be quite confusing. Anyway I just answer this stuff because I feel like talking to someone. I left my list of phne numbers at home. Mega Sean 45 19:56, 30 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Ok. :-P Let me know when you get to something, I'd be interested to see this mod. Klow 20:01, 30 December 2008 (UTC) Pictures None of the pictures here are actually of the mines, it's just the antlion hive, the bridge, and a worker. --Fireman V2 02:09, 11 March 2009 (UTC) :Well the mines and the caves are the same. That's why there's "White Forest Caves" at the article start. But you're right for the bridge pic. Klow 02:38, 11 March 2009 (UTC) ::Good point, but it really needs at least one picture of the mines. Possibly a mine shaft or one of those big open areas. --Fireman V2 :::The other day I tried to take a screenshot from Griggs and Sheckley's big place with the turrets and all, but I was never satisfied. Klow 22:46, 12 March 2009 (UTC) "50 years" Because the sign is in Russian, I think the "50 years" probably refers to the Russian Revolution, instead of the end of WWII. 14:36, October 24, 2010 (UTC) :Probably, but then they were both important events. I don't know a lot about the history of Russia but I'd say it was the revolution. Bramblepath 14:44, October 24, 2010 (UTC) ::Nay. Considering Soviet (and Post-Soviet) realities, "Victory" without additional clarifiyng almost exclusively refers to "Victory in Europe" day (May 9 in former USSR, May 8 elsewhere). BTW, that's why "It could imply the mines were created 50 years after an important event, which would be likely the end of World War II." - is incorrect. The end of WWII came with victory over Japan several month later (Instrument of Surrender signed on September 2, 1945, to be precize). The "Revolution" without additions always refers to the Russian Revolution of 1917. That's a kind of Soviet Newspeak, you know. Shorr 11:53, November 3, 2010 (UTC) By the way, this «Шахта Победы им. 50-летия» is not correct, because it should be «Шахта им. 50-летия Победы», and as it is in game, it rather translates as «Victory Mine - anniversary in memory of the 50 years», I mean, this is an inverse Russian words order. Глупые пиндосские разрабы. Brush.titizen 22:00, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Minecarts I have been racking my brains as to whether the minecart models, both the "square" and the "flat" ones, are the same that are used as background props/dressing in Team Fortress 2 (Normally I'd look on Gmod but HL2-E2 is taking up too much space so it is uninstalled currently) Tidmouthmilk12 (talk) 01:07, July 15, 2013 (UTC)